Sous les remparts d'Ur
by Nanthana14
Summary: Cette histoire prend place avant le film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps. Alors que Dastan participe à sa première bataille, le jeune homme se retrouve entre la vie et la mort mais ses frères Garsiv et Tus décident de tout faire pour le sauver, même si pour cela ils seront amenés à prendre des risques importants.
1. Le sacrifice d'un fils

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

 **Cette histoire prend place avant le film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps. Alors que Dastan participe à sa première bataille, le jeune homme se retrouve entre la vie et la mort mais ses frères Garsiv et Tus décident de tout faire pour le sauver, même si pour cela ils seront amenés à prendre des risques importants.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **SOUS LES REMPARTS D'UR**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Le sacrifice d'un fils**_

La lutte était terrible, barbare et brutale. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les Perses du roi Sharaman n'avaient pas affrontés de si cruels ennemis que les soldats du roi Ourbal, seigneur de la cité d'Ur qui venait de se rebeller pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir.

Dans le fracas assourdissant de la bataille, Le roi Sharaman menait ses armées et les exhortait à faire preuve de vaillance. Ce n'était pas une bataille ordinaire, car c'était également la première bataille de grande ampleur à laquelle participait Dastan.

Le jeune prince avait à peine plus de 17 ans. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il avait été recueilli puis adopté par le roi qui avait fait de lui son troisième fils. Se faire accepter par ses frères aînés n'avait pas été le plus facile, mais c'était fait désormais. Tus et Garsiv avaient compris que le jeune homme n'aspirait pas à prendre leurs places sur le trône et ils l'avaient acceptés comme petit frère, appréciant sa détermination et son courage.

C'est comme cela que Dastan s'était retrouvé dans cette bataille, luttant aux côtés de sa famille, prêt à tout pour les défendre. Dans le fracas du combat, il avait tué ses premiers adversaires en frémissant légèrement, prendre une vie quelque qu'elle soit ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais s'il ne la prenait pas c'est la sienne qu'il allait perdre, alors il avait continué à se battre, manipulant avec précision ses deux cimeterres. Etre ambidextre était un avantage dans la bataille et le jeune prince se battait avec acharnement.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, Dastan se rendit compte que leurs ennemis venaient de recevoir des renforts depuis le front ouest, des renforts qui déclenchèrent un mouvement de foule qui le coupèrent un peu des autres hommes de l'armée perse. Toutefois, Dastan comprit aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul à se retrouver enclavé. Son père adoptif, le roi Sharaman se retrouvait bloqué avec une dizaine de ses hommes. Leurs ennemis savaient que c'était le roi et ils l'assaillirent de toute part. Un long frémissement remonta le long de l'échine de Dastan. Jamais il ne laisserait ces hommes lui faire du mal, jamais ils ne les laisseraient tuer son père sans rien faire pour le sauver.

En poussant un cri de rage, le jeune prince perse décapita rageusement son assaillant le plus direct avant de courir en direction de son père pour lui venir en aide.

De son côté, le roi avait comprit que la lutte serait difficile et qu'il devrait se battre avec acharnement jusqu'à ce que des renforts arrivent pour le sauver. Ses ennemis étaient déterminés à le détruire et ils fondirent sur lui comme des rapaces. Le roi, bien qu'âgé était un bon guerrier et il continua à se défendre jusqu'à ce que son regard fut attiré sur la droite par un homme maniant une lance… Une lance qui fonçait en direction de sa poitrine et qu'il ne pourrait éviter.

Sharaman sursauta, attendant le coup fatal, mais ce dernier ne vint pas… A la place, il perçut une ombre, un gémissement de douleur et des gouttes de sang l'aspergèrent… Du sang qui n'était ni le sien, ni celui de son adversaire, mais celui de la personne qui venait de s'interposer entre eux… Une personne que la lance venait de frapper cruellement au ventre et qui recula à l'arrière en chancelant. Sharaman frémit en reconnaissant la mince silhouette devant lui.

\- Non !

Le roi tendit les mains, recevant le blessé dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas lourdement sur le sol.

\- Non ! Dastan !

Le corps du jeune prince fut parcouru par un frisson tandis que ses deux mains se pressaient sur son ventre, se couvrant rapidement, trop rapidement de sang. Le roi frémit à son tour.

\- Mon petit ! Dastan ! L'appela le roi en plaquant sa main sur sa blessure.

Le regard d'un bleu profond de son jeune fils, parut perdu quelques instant avant de se fixer sur le visage de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

\- Vous n'avez rien père ? Parvint-il à murmurer avec difficulté.

\- Non…Moi je n'ai rien.

La bouche entrouverte, Dastan respirait avec difficulté et le cœur du roi se serra de le voir déjà aussi faible. Ses bras s'accrochèrent plus fort au corps fin et encore juvénile de son garçon, le serrant plus fermement contre lui, comme si son étreinte pouvait l'aider à se raccrocher à la vie. A ce moment précis, le combat qui se déroulait autours d'eux avait si peu d'importance que le roi ne vit même pas, un groupe de ses hommes, mené par Tus, lui venir en aide en éliminant leurs assaillants. Non, le roi n'y prêta pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la peau de Dastan pâlir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et il détestait l'aspect terne que prenaient peu à peu ses yeux. Le roi n'avait pas sorti cet enfant de la rue, il ne lui avait pas donné une famille pour qu'il lui offre sa vie. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant qu'il murmura à son jeune fils agonisant.

\- Accroche-toi mon tout petit… Je suis là…

Le jeune homme parvint à esquisser un léger sourire, appréciant de sentir les bras puissants de son père le soutenir et rassembla ses dernières forces pour murmurer pendant que ses yeux se fermaient.

\- Je… J'ai tellement mal…

Sharaman ne pouvait rien dire contre ça, c'était un fait. Son jeune fils souffrait. Sa blessure était grave et douloureuse, mais le voir fermer les yeux poignarda le souverain en plein cœur.

\- Non ! Dastan ! Je t'en prie !

Il tenta bien de le secouer doucement, mais c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme venait de perdre connaissance. Le roi poussa un cri d'impuissance, berçant dans ses bras cet enfant qu'il aimait et qui était en train de mourir pour l'avoir sauvé.

...

Une certaine agitation régnait sous la tente de guerre du roi. Les soigneurs étaient affairés autour d'un lit sur lequel reposait Dastan… un lit dont les draps s'imbibaient de sang au fur et à mesure que celui-ci quittait le corps du jeune homme, rendant son état de plus en plus précaire. A intervalles réguliers, bien que toujours inconscient, de petites plaintes de douleur s'échappaient de la bouche du jeune homme manipulé sans ménagement par les gens qui tentaient de lui sauver la vie. Chaque plainte frappait en plein cœur le roi Sharaman qui ne pouvait se rapprocher du lit pour ne pas gêner les médecins qui luttaient pour sauver la vie de son jeune fils, mais ces plaintes lui étaient de plus en plus insupportables. Son fils souffrait et il aurait dû être en train de lui serrer la main, en train de caresser sa joue et de lui murmurer qu'il était là auprès de lui, mais sa vie était en jeu et le roi ne voulait surtout pas être un poids pour les soigneurs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Tus qui se porta à ses côtés avec un air grave. Le fils aîné vit la douleur sur le visage de son père et frémit. L'odeur de sang qui flottait dans la tente n'annonçait pas une bonne nouvelle. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son père.

\- Il était surement trop jeune pour prendre part à une bataille d'une telle ampleur…

\- Trop jeune ! S'insurgea le roi semblant sortir brutalement de ses pensées. Tu ne l'as donc pas vu se battre ! A lui seul, il valait dix de mes hommes ! C'est un guerrier courageux, audacieux et magnifique.

Tus se tut, comprenant qu'il venait d'irriter son père sans réellement le vouloir ce qui lui prouvait qu'il y avait autre chose dont il n'avait pas encore conscience.

\- Ton petit frère n'a pas été blessé de la manière dont tu le penses… Il m'a offert sa vie, murmura le roi en baissant le ton. J'étais acculé, les ennemis m'encerclaient et…

Le roi marqua une pause à cause d'un frisson qui parcourut son corps. Tus écoutait sans parler.

\- J'ai vu ma mort arriver. J'ai compris que cet homme allait me tuer et puis, il y a eu ce sang… Ce sang qui m'a éclaboussé, mais qui n'était pas le mien. Il y a eu cette silhouette se dressant entre moi et lui… une silhouette longiligne que j'ai rattrapé avant qu'elle ne s'effondre… C'était ton frère Tus… Ton petit frère qui venait de me sauver la vie en transformant son corps en bouclier. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu tout ce sang sur son ventre, quand j'ai vu la douleur au fond de ses grands yeux braqués sur moi… Sais-tu que la seule chose qui l'intéressait à ce moment-là était que j'aille bien ? Il m'a offert sa vie… Lui qui s'en serait sorti sans une égratignure, il m'a offert sa vie pour protéger la mienne.

Le roi se tut et Tus frémit en imaginant le sacrifice de ce jeune homme qu'il aimait comme un frère. Le fils aîné du roi n'avait pas été ravi que son père ramène un gosse des rues d'à peine 9 ans au palais, mais il avait appris à le connaître à l'aimer. Ce qu'il avait dit à son père en arrivant était vrai. Il le trouvait trop jeune pour combattre. Il avait envie de le préserver et savoir qu'il s'était sacrifié pour la vie de leur père était encore plus terrible… Dastan était son petit frère, il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire ça…

Tus se rapprocha doucement du lit tout en restant à bonne distance pour ne pas gêner les médecins, mais suffisamment prêt pour voir le visage blême et la sueur qui plaquait les mèches brunes de son jeune frère sur son front. Il le vit se cambrer de douleur tout en gémissant et son cœur se serra. Il semblait si faible… Déjà presque mort…

Ce fut à cet instant que Garsiv pénétra à son tour dans la tente. Il avait entendu les murmures disant que son père avait été blessé et il l'observa avec de grands yeux inquiets, remarquant immédiatement le sang qui recouvrait en abondance sa tenue. Il frémit.

\- Père ? Vous êtes blessé ?

Le roi lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Non, tu vois bien que non !

\- Mais, tout ce sang, frémit Garsiv.

\- Regarde donc autour de toi. Ce n'est pas mon sang, c'est le sang de ton frère qui s'est sacrifié pour me sauver.

\- Mon frère ?

Garsiv tourna la tête, découvrant Tus debout devant un lit sur lequel reposait Dastan. Le prince frémit en se rapprochant, découvrant la mare de sang qui tâchait les draps comme les mains des soigneurs. Les rumeurs étaient fausses. Ce n'était pas son père qui agonisait, mais que ce soit Dastan lui fit tout aussi mal… surtout que leur dernière conversation lui revint en tête sans qu'il ne le cherche vraiment… Une dernière discussion où il l'avait chambré et où il avait lancé des mots pas forcément très agréables à entendre… Leur relation était comme ça… Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, juste qu'il aimait lui lancer des petites piques pour lui entraîner un sursaut d'orgueil qui l'aiderait à se dépasser, mais pour la première fois, en regardant son frère lutter pour sa vie, il s'en voulut. Ce n'était pas de ça qu'il aurait eu besoin aujourd'hui… Il aurait dû agir comme un grand frère et lui donner une accolade en lui murmurant « soit prudent et reste en vie. Je t'aime petit frère. ». Ces mots-là, il les avait pensé en le voyant s'éloigner, mais il ne lui avait pas dit et, s'il en jugeait par l'air désespéré des médecins, il doutait qu'il puisse le faire un jour… Les jambes de Garsiv cédèrent et il s'écroula sur un banc en frémissant.

\- Pardonne-moi petit frère…


	2. La quête de deux frères

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

 **Cette histoire prend place avant le film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps. Alors que Dastan participe à sa première bataille, le jeune homme se retrouve entre la vie et la mort mais ses frères Garsiv et Tus décident de tout faire pour le sauver, même si pour cela ils seront amenés à prendre des risques importants.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **SOUS LES REMPARTS D'UR**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : La quête de deux frères**_

Les médecins avaient disparus pour le moment. Dastan était toujours étendu sur le lit. Les linges recouverts de sang avaient été enlevés. Un large bandage entourait son torse. Sa peau était livide, sa respiration faible et irrégulière. Une main passa sur son front avant qu'une personne ne se laisse tomber assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Le roi Sharaman prit la main de son fils, frémissant au contact glacial de ses doigts.

\- Mon tout petit… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… Il ne faut pas mourir mon garçon…

\- Je suis désolé mon roi, il tiendra peut-être une journée voire deux parce qu'il est jeune et en bonne santé, mais je crains que la mort ne finisse par l'emporter.

Le roi tourna la tête vers le médecin juste au moment où Garsiv lui sauta dessus pour le prendre au collet.

\- S'il meurt, vous ne lui survivrez pas ! C'est que vous n'avez pas fait votre travail ! Vous devez le sauver !

\- Je suis désolé mon prince, dit le médecin en tentant de s'extraire de la poigne de Garsiv. La blessure est profonde. Il a perdu trop de sang !

\- C'est que vous l'avez mal soigné ! S'exclama Garsiv en continuant de secouer le médecin. Il fallait arrêter son hémorragie !

Tus fit deux pas et empoigna son frère pour lui faire lâcher la victime de sa fureur avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

\- Arrête Garsiv, tu sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient !

Garsiv frémit et tourna un regard rougi, presque au bord des larmes à son frère aîné avant de murmurer.

\- Mais c'est notre petit frère…

\- Je sais, crois-tu que ça ne me fasse rien, lui répondit Tus d'une voix tremblante. Je l'aime tout autant que toi et tout autant qu'il nous aime. Je serai prêt à tout pour le sauver.

\- A tout ? Demanda le médecin en gardant ses distances.

\- Bien sûr ! Lui lançant Tus en réponse tout en gardant une main sur la poitrine de Garsiv pour qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus. Que sous-entendez-vous ?

\- C'est vrai, dit le roi tout en continuant de serrer la main de son jeune fils agonisant. Que veut dire un tel sous-entendu ?

\- Eh bien, ma médecine ne peut rien pour empêcher une issue fatale, mais il est dit que dans les Mont Rouges au-delà de la cité d'Ur se trouve une grotte gardée par des Hassasins, une grotte qui recèle un trésor. Un élixir de vie capable de guérir n'importe quelle blessure ou maladie.

Garsiv frémit et se dégagea de son frère pour se rapprocher du médecin.

\- Un élixir ? Mais c'est un mythe ou une vérité ?

\- C'est la vérité. J'ai vu moi-même un jour cette fiole, mais je n'ai pu m'en approcher.

\- Et nous sommes aux portes de Ur, ajouta Garsiv.

\- Tu oublies l'armée et les hommes d'Ourbal dit Tus.

\- Je les esquiverais, comme Dastan aurait pu le faire lui-même.

Garsiv tourna la tête vers son jeune frère qui agonisait toujours et s'assit sur le bord du lit en face de son père. Il lui prit la main et la serra avec douceur.

\- Père, me permettez-vous de partir à la recherche de cet élixir ?… Je ne peux rester là à le regarder mourir.

\- Cela me paraît périlleux… Je suis déjà en train de regarder mourir un fils, répondit Sharaman se sentant bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

\- Mais sa mort n'est peut-être pas inévitable père.

Les yeux du père et du fils se croisèrent et le roi frémit. Il ne voulait pas mettre son aîné en danger, mais son plus jeune mourrait doucement pour l'avoir sauver et il ne voulait perdre aucun de ses fils.

\- J'irais avec lui, ajouta Tus pour aider son père à prendre une décision. Si nous partons maintenant nous pourrons être de retour dans un jour.

\- Tiendra-t-il seulement jusque-là ? Demanda le roi en caressant doucement la joue de Dastan.

\- Il est jeune et solide. Son corps lutte, dit le médecin. Il tiendra une journée… En souffrant, mais il tiendra une journée.

Garsiv frémit et se pencha sur son jeune frère dont la respiration lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tiens bon… Nous allons te sauver Dastan, accroche-toi.

Puis, il se redressa et sortit de la tente, Tus sur les talons pendant que le roi continuait de caresser doucement la joue trop pâle de son enfant blessé.

\- Ecoute ton frère mon tout petit. Je suis sûr que ton destin n'est pas de mourir de cette manière, je refuse de le croire…

...

Alors que la nuit venait à peine de tomber, deux silhouettes quittèrent le camp à pied pour ne pas se faire repérer par les espions d'Ur. Tus se porta à la hauteur de son frère qui marchait devant d'un pas rapide et déterminé.

\- Crois-tu réellement à cette histoire mon frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être ai-je besoin de le croire…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'étonna Tus.

\- Il ne peut mourir en ayant dans la tête les derniers mots que je lui ai dits.

\- Vous vous êtes encore querellé ?

Garsiv ne dit rien et Tus comprit la peine de son frère.

\- Tu sais que cela ne le trompe pas. Il sait que tu l'aimes…

\- Alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas pris dans mes bras pour l'encourager avant sa première vraie bataille ? Il voulait le cacher, mais il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer…

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui a aboutie à sa blessure, tu le sais.

\- Mais cela ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de se sentir encouragé par son grand frère, surtout que je ne l'ai pas aussi bien accueilli que toi…

Garsiv était ému et Tus posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il sait que c'est du passé et que tu tiens à lui.

\- Nous devons le sauver.

\- Nous allons le sauver, conclut Tus.

...

Aux abords de la cité, les deux fils de Sharaman se turent et se plaquèrent sur le sol, bien conscient qu'un espion pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Les deux fils de Sharaman ne voulaient pas se laisser prendre aussi facilement. Tous les deux avaient conscience que c'était la vie de leur jeune frère qui était en danger. Tous deux s'en voulaient de n'avoir pas été là pour aider leur père, pour ne pas avoir empêché Dastan de se sacrifier.

Ils rampèrent en silence, observant deux sentinelles qui ne les remarquèrent pas. Quand ils contournèrent les murailles, Garsiv laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner vers son frère qui lui sourit.

Tous les deux étaient heureux d'avoir échappé au pire et ils contournèrent la cité, courbés en deux pour rejoindre un chemin qui partait en direction des contreforts montagneux qu'ils voulaient atteindre.

Ils progressèrent ainsi, toujours courbé en deux jusqu'à un amas de rochers qui fini de les dissimuler aux yeux de sentinelles qui faisaient leur ronde sur les remparts. Les deux frères se plaquèrent le deux aux rochers en laissant un soupir s'échapper presque simultanément.

\- Au moins nous avons esquivé les armées d'Ourbal comme je te l'avais dit, sourit Garsiv.

\- Ne te réjouie pas trop vite, ce sont des Hassasins qui gardent l'elixir.

\- Je tuerais quiconque se dressera entre moi et cette fiole, lui répliqua Garsiv, réaffirmant à quel point il était déterminé à sauver son jeune frère.

Tus le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Nous le ramènerons…

\- Puisse Ahura Mazda lui permettre de tenir jusque là…

...

Dans le camp des perses, le roi était assis dans le lit de son fils. Il avait glissé les mains sous le dos de son jeune fils et l'avait allongé dans ses bras. Il savait bien que ce geste ne pourrait le sauver mais, au moins, il le tenait contre lui, lui murmurant des encouragements tout en le sentant faiblir de plus en plus. Ce n'était qu'en enfant… Comment pourrait-il survivre à une blessure aussi grave ?

Toujours inconscient, il gémit doucement, prouvant qu'il souffrait toujours autant malgré les breuvages apaisants que venait lui faire boire les médecins à heure régulière.

Sharaman passa une main sur son front fiévreux et tendit une main en direction de la table de chevet, s'emparant d'une coupe remplie d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres, parvenant à le faire boire un peu.

\- Allez mon tout petit, il faut tenir. Tes frères vont revenir. Ne meurs pas mon fils… Résiste…

...

Tus et Garsiv se trouvaient sur un chemin escarpé qui remontait en direction du sommet des monts. Il faisait nuit, mais les deux frères se guidaient à la Lune pour tenter de se diriger. En tête, Garsiv s'immobilisa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une passe étroite. Tus comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se porta au côté de son frère.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Regarde autour de toi… Si cette caverne existe, elle doit être bien cachée, comment nous allons faire pour la localiser ? Nous n'y arriverons jamais… Dastan n'a pas le temps d'attendre que nous passions ces montagnes unes par unes.

\- Hey ! Ne serais-tu en train d'oublier que c'est toi qui nous a entraîné là-dedans. Pense à notre frère en train de mourir… Es-tu prêt à baisser les bras aussi vite ?

\- Non… Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

\- Alors, continuons, il ne faut pas désespérer…

Garsiv hocha la tête et reprit l'ascension avant de se bloquer quelques mètres plus loin. Tus faillit lui rentrer dedans et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Regarde, lui répondit son cadet en désignant des étranges signes taillés dans la roche qui brillaient à cause des rayons de la Lune qui se reflétait dessus. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une sorte de piste à suivre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais cela se tente, répondit Tus… Ce sont des anciennes runes...


	3. Un espoir fou

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

 **Cette histoire prend place avant le film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps. Alors que Dastan participe à sa première bataille, le jeune homme se retrouve entre la vie et la mort mais ses frères Garsiv et Tus décident de tout faire pour le sauver, même si pour cela ils seront amenés à prendre des risques importants.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 ** _SOUS LES REMPARTS D'UR_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 3 : Un espoir fou_**

Ce fut presque en courant que Garsiv et Tus suivirent l'allée des antiques runes. A bout de souffle, ils tournèrent au coin d'un rocher escarpé et s'immobilisèrent. Devant eux se trouvait une caverne dont l'entrée ressemblait à la bouche d'un monstre sur le point de les engloutir. Un frisson les parcouru pendant que Garsiv lâcha dans un souffle.

\- C'est ici…

Tus ne dit rien, mais dégaina rapidement son épée, prêt à en découdre avec les Hassasins qui gardaient la fiole contenant le précieux élixir. Garsiv l'imita et les deux frères se dirigèrent à pas lents en direction de la caverne.

Presque simultanément, ils marquèrent une pause avant de pénétrer ensemble à l'intérieur de la caverne. Des runes recouvraient les murs dans tous les sens et un courant d'air froid balaya le tunnel, faisant frémir les deux frères. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les Hassasins mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Alors, ils continuèrent à progresser avec prudence.

Le tunnel se rétrécit presque trop, manquant de les écraser, avant de déboucher sur une grande salle coiffée par une coupole de pierre. Au centre de la pièce, une fiole de cristal était posé sur un piédestal. Garsiv frémit.

\- La fiole !

Il fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction, mais Tus l'apostropha.

\- Fais attention !

\- Allons mon frère, ne soit pas si inquiet, regarde, il n'y a personne.

D'un geste rapide, Garsiv prit la fiole et la glissa dans la sacoche à sa ceinture. Tus se figea, attendant que quelque chose de terrible ne se passe mais rien ne bougea et il s'autorisa à respirer un peu.

Son frère le rejoignit en courant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Allez, ne restons pas ici !

Tus pensa que c'était effectivement une bonne idée et les deux hommes coururent en direction de la sortie. Ils allaient jaillir de la caverne lorsque des ombres se dressèrent devant eux. Tus les repéra en premier et attrapa son frère par une épaule. Il le tira sur la droite juste à temps pour lui éviter d'être empalé par une série de poignards. A l'abri derrière le rocher, Garsiv remercia son frère d'un hochement de tête avant de brandir son épée.

\- Je ne les laisserais pas nous barrer la route.

\- Ils sont plus nombreux que nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui arrêterait Dastan, alors je refuse de le laisser tomber.

\- A trois ?

Garsiv sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Oui ! Un… Deux… Trois !

Les deux frères jaillirent en même temps de leur cachette et fondirent sur leurs ennemis en poussant un cri. Les Hassasins parurent surpris mais, ils se reprirent rapidement et le combat s'engagea. Les deux princes perses mettaient toute leur rage dans la bataille, leur rage et leur inquiétude pour leur jeune frère luttant pour sa vie et attendant que ses ainés ne lui viennent en aide.

Garsiv tournoya sur la droite et évita la lame de l'un de ses ennemis mais, un autre le prit par surprise avec un coup de fouet. La lanière s'enroula autour de sa gorge, le privant de son souffle. Garsiv chancela et sa vision noircie à cause de la pression sur son cou.

A ses côtés, Tus virevoltant sur la droite et passa un grand coup de poing à un ami qu'il empala avant de trancher d'un coup vif la lanière de cuir qui faisait suffoquer son frère. Garsiv chancela en toussotant, mais Tus le remit sur ses pieds en l'exhortant à reprendre le combat. Le deuxième fils de Shamaran frémit et évita une lame avant de se remettre à lutter. Il ne pouvait pas céder… Il avait fait une promesse… Le regard bleu profond et le sourire de son jeune frère de cœur passèrent devant ses yeux, non, il ne pouvait pas céder…

La lutte était âpre. Les Hassasins étaient des guerriers entrainés à tuer mais les deux princes étaient mus par leur envie de sauver Dastan et cela décuplait leurs forces chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait agonisant dans les bras de leur père.

Profitant de la mort de l'un de se adversaire, Tus pivota vers la sortie en entraînant Garsiv dans son sillage. Les deux princes bondirent en direction de la sortie de la grotte et l'aîné prit ouvrit une sacoche de poudre qu'il laissa se vider derrière lui tout en reculant. Garsiv sourit et comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il empoigna l'une des torches apportait par les Hassasins pour éclairer le combat. Il la jeta sur la poudre laissé tomber par terre par son frère avant de se mettre à courir le plus loin possible.

Il plongea derrière des rochers au moment où une gigantesque explosion secoua la montagne, bouchant la grotte et piégeant une grande partie des Hassasin à l'intérieur. D'autres furent violement projetés au sol puis, le silence et le calme revinrent.

Derrière le rocher Tus et Garsiv se redressèrent. Garsiv vérifia que la fiole de l'élixir n'avait rien et sourit.

\- C'était une idée grandiose.

\- Je n'en suis pas sur, répliqua Tus en laissant son regard se poser en contrebas sur la ville d'Ur. Maintenant Ourbal sait que nous sommes là…

\- Ne le laissons pas s'organiser.

\- Oui, en plus le soleil va se lever, nous devons contourner la ville avant qu'il nous prive de la nuit.

...

Le roi Sharaman était toujours à demi-allongé dans le lit, serrant dans ses bras son fils à la peau de plus en plus blanche quand un de ses guerriers entra sous la tente avec un air paniqué.

\- Mon roi, il y a eu une explosion dans les monts qui servent de contreforts à la ville d'Ur.

\- Une explosion ?

\- Oui, dans la montagne.

Subitement le roi frémit. La montagne, là où ses aînés avaient décidés de se rendre pour tenter de sauver leur jeune frère. Un jeune frère qui mourrait lentement dans les bras de son père et que personne ne viendrait aider si jamais ses frères avaient péris à leur tour. Le cœur de Sharaman se déchira, brutalement assaillit par la peur de perdre tous ses fils le même jour.

...

Tus et Garsiv dévalèrent la montagne aussi rapidement et aussi discrètement que possible. C'était une course contre le temps qui se jouait. Une course tant pour sauver la vie de Dastan que pour éviter de se faire repérer par leurs ennemis. Dans sa précipitation, Tus butta sur un rocher et bascula lourdement dans la pente. Son frère poussa un cri avant de courir le rejoindre. Garsiv se jeta à genoux à côté de son aîné, l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Tus gémit, mais se força à lui sourire.

\- Non, ça va ne t'en fais pas, mais nos ennemis ont fini d'être prévenu avec ce nuage de poussière.

\- Alors, il faudra courir vite !

Garsiv aida son frère à finir de se relever et leurs regards se tournèrent en direction de la ville d'Ur toute proche. L'agitation qu'ils détectèrent sur les remparts leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient raison. Alors, les deux frères s'élancèrent en courant. Tous les deux voulaient gagner le plus de terrain avant que leurs ennemis ne leur tombent dessus et ils comprirent qu'ils avaient raison lorsque l'une des portes de la cité s'ouvrit crachant une nuée de soldats hurlants.

...

L'un des soldats pénétra dans la tente du roi Sharaman au moment où ce dernier déposait avec délicatesse Dastan sur le lit. Son état était en train de se dégrader, sa respiration rude et sifflante n'annonçait pas une fin heureuse. Le roi tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce sont vos fils mon roi…

...

D'un geste brutal, Garsiv trancha le visage de l'un de ses adversaires, lui fendant le crâne avant de sauter par-dessus sa dépouille en train de s'écrouler pour rejoindre son frère qui se battait quelques mètres en avant. Les deux fils du roi des Perses avaient tenté autant que possible d'éviter le combat, mais leurs ennemis étaient déterminés.

Le problème c'est qu'ils n'étaient que deux et que les ennemis semblaient de plus en plus nombreux. La fatigue finirait par les rattraper, les poussant à faire des fautes d'inattention et ces fautes les conduiraient à la mort.

Garsiv et Tus tentaient de rester le plus possible l'un dos à l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement de leurs assauts, mais leurs ennemis ne semblaient pas faiblir et les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à comprendre qu'ils pourraient ne pas s'en sortir cette fois.

Leurs gestes étaient plus lents, ils allaient finir par céder quand soudain une corne retentit.

Les guerriers d'Ur s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent vers l'étrange bruit au moment où des hordes de guerriers perses leur fondaient dessus à leur tour. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Garsiv en voyant les guerriers leur venir en aide… Un sourire qui le déconcentra juste une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était rien, mais cela suffit à l'un de ses adversaires pour le bousculer brutalement.

Le prince roula lourdement au sol et il entendit un étrange bruit métallique. Un frisson d'effroi le parcouru lorsqu'il vit la fiole rouler de sa sacoche, lorsqu'il la vit s'ouvrir et le précieux élixir se répandre sur le sol.

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant.

Garsiv parvint à la récupérer et la referma, mais elle venait de se vider de la moitié de son contenu et son cœur sembla cesser de battre. Resterait-il assez d'élixir pour sauver la vie de Dastan ? Il redressa la tête et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Tus qui devait lui aussi se poser la même question.

...

Le roi Sharaman entendait les bruits de la bataille au loin, mais tout cela lui paraissait sans importance maintenant… Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue pendant qu'il se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser sur le front de son tout jeune fils dont les douleurs venaient de se terminer, là, dans ses bras…

Son cœur était brisé, mais au moins il ne souffrait plus. Tout à sa peine, il ne fit pas attention à la porte de la tente qui se souleva ni à Garsiv qui entra en courant, Tus sur ses talons.

\- Père !

Lorsque le roi tourna les yeux en direction de ses fils, il fut heureux de les voir en bonne santé, mais ses larmes les bloquèrent. Garsiv frémit.

\- Non !

Son cœur accéléra pendant qu'il se précipita vers le lit, pendant que son bras se glissa sous le corps de son jeune frère inerte… Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus… Son cœur ne battait plus.

\- Non ! Dastan ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Dastan !

D'une main il ouvrit la fiole et, se moquant bien des paroles de son père tentant de lui expliquer qu'il était trop tard et qu'il venait de mourir, il fit glisser l'élixir entre ses lèvres bleutées. Même inerte, le corps du jeune homme eu un réflexe de déglutition et le liquide coula en lui. Toutefois, le médecin avait dit qu'il avait des facultés de guérison exceptionnelles, pas qu'il pouvait faire un miracle.

Lorsque la dernière goutte coula entre ses lèvres blêmes, le cœur de Garsiv se brisa… S'il était revenu quelques minutes plus tôt, s'il avait eu la fiole en entier. Les larmes lui vinrent pendant qu'il s'effondra, berçant le corps sans vie de son jeune frère.

\- Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi Dastan… Je suis désolé…

Tout à ses larmes, Garsiv ne remarqua pas toute suite le léger mouvement qui parcouru le corps de son frère, comme il ne perçut pas tout de suite la première respiration rude et difficile qu'il prit. Ce fut Tus qui le fit prendre conscience de la situation.

\- Garsiv ! Il respire !

Le roi et son fils aîné se laissèrent tomber assis sur le bord du lit pendant que Garsiv se redressa, laissant la tête de Dastan contre son épaule… Dastan qui respirait, transformant les larmes de désespoir de Garsiv en larmes de joie.

\- Dastan…

Le jeune homme frémit et ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se braquer sur le visage de son frère penché sur lui. Garsiv trouvait si merveilleux de le voir conscient qu'il se moqua bien de ce qu'il pouvait dire de le voir pleurer ainsi. Sa main caressa doucement sa joue, avant de glisser dans son cou pour sentir les battements faibles mais bien présents de son cœur.

\- Garsiv… Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Chutt… Ne parle pas. Tout va bien Dastan, nous sommes là, tout va bien…

Le jeune homme frémit et hocha doucement la tête avant de laisser ses yeux se refermer pour s'endormir dans se bras. Garsiv redressa la tête pour partager un grand sourire avec Tus et son père. Ils avaient réussis. Il était vivant… Tout irait bien maintenant…


End file.
